Head Boy, Head Girl
by rosebud1000
Summary: A collection of Jily-centric one-shots and drabbles. 1: Lily isn't the type of person to be nervous for a date, but this time she is. Coffee Shop!AU 2. Lily and James are stuck writing a prefect schedule. And who would've guessed it, but James doesn't like sugar quills.
1. How to Make a Cup of Coffee

**Written for Hogwarts forum Jilytober.**

 **AU: Coffee shop**

* * *

Lily Evans loved working at the coffee shop, a cozy little place tucked away in a corner of London. It was small, yes, but that was part of the charm. The floor was a simple black-and-white-check pattern, the walls were the light tan of a latte, and mismatched brown armchairs crowded around wooden tables. The smell of coffee was rich in the air, accompanied by chocolate drifting from the mocha she was making.

Lily went back to the register, and found herself looking at a man with messy black hair, amber eyes, and glasses that tilted to one side. He was taller than her, and grinned as he moved forward.

"What can I get for you today?" Lily asked brightly, tucking a stray red lock away from her face.

"Oh, I'm not here for coffee," he said. "I'm here for training."

Lily stared at him, confused. Why would someone come to a coffee shop for training?

"I'm the new barista," he added. Oh. Lily felt stupid. How on earth did she not know that? She'd been reminded several times that morning to keep an eye out for the new guy, and she was the one supposed to train him. He was also supposed to enter through the back door, but Lily wasn't insensitive enough to point out someone's faults as soon as she met them.

"Of course. Come on back and I'll show you around. Through that door there," she added, pointing at the swinging door on the other end of the counter. "Delaney? Can you take the register for me?"

"I'll be right there," Delaney tied her light brown curls back into a ponytail and brushed past Lily on her way to help the next customer. Delaney and Lily had started working here at about the same time, and had enough shifts together and friendly remarks between them for Lily to consider her a friend. Though quick to deny it, Delaney was a pretty girl, with perfect spiral curls and bright golden eyes. Freckles dotted over the bridge of her nose, and she was decidedly short.

"So, you're Lily," the man said, glancing down at her name tag.

"Yes," said Lily defensively, not liking the way his eyes had lingered on the spot over her heart. "And your name is…"

"James. James Potter," he said. An easy smile fell over his face, and it somehow made all his features stand out more. Lily tried not to think about how good those features looked, or how perfectly messy his hair was. "How exactly do these work?"

"What?" said Lily, abruptly pulled out of her stupor. "Oh, it's easy enough. One scoop of coffee grounds in there, then fill the pot with water and press the on button. And don't forget to activate the heating system, otherwise the coffee gets cold."

"No demonstration?" James asked, sounding genuinely disappointed. Lily looked at him and sighed. Did he really need a demonstration?

"Alright, watch me," she said, and started running the machine for him. He said something, but Lily couldn't hear it over the roar of coffee being made. What? She mouthed at him.

"I said, why are you working here? Saving up for college?" Lily could barely hear him this time, so she just shook her head and pointed to the machine. Wait for it to finish, she mouthed. James nodded, and turned his attention to reading the menu. After what felt like an hour but was really a minute, the coffee maker came to a purring stop, and James and Lily could continue talking.

"So, are you saving for college?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I'm in college. Second year."

"Really? Me, too," James told her, his face lighting up at finding a similarity.

Lily allowed herself a small smile at his happiness before getting back to business. "Here's all the recipes," she told him, pointing to a laminated sheet stapled to the back of the counter. "Syrups are on these shelves, and milk and cream is in the mini fridge."

"And my schedule?"

"Hmm… it should be right over here," Lily fingered through a file box, disregarding most of the papers. "Aha!" she said in triumph, pulling out a crisp sheet of paper, and handing it to James.

"Oh, that'll work," he said, scanning the times. "When are you here?"

"Afternoon shift Monday through Thursday, and morning on Friday and Saturday."

"Aw. We've only got Thursday afternoon together," he said frowning.

"Alright, I'll hand the rest of your training over to Brian. But remember to come in the back door next time."

* * *

The next six weeks of Thursdays were spent building an easy companionship with James. Lily soon found she didn't mind it so much when he accidentally bumped into her to get a new carton of milk, or if she was handing him something and their fingers touched for a split second. She let herself think she didn't fancy him, and almost convinced herself of the lie, but could never keep it up for long. It didn't help her cause when she relented and told her roommates, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Longbottom about him. They were both sure James was perfect for her, despite never having met him. And they did try to meet him, several times, but Lily always diverted their attention away at the last moment.

She learned that James had lived just a few neighborhoods away from hers, but had gone to a private school, otherwise they would have met much sooner. He had no siblings, but three friends who may as well have been his brothers. Lily told him about being tested into an advanced program when she was nine, and how she was technically in her third year of college, even though they were the same age. Her older sister, Petunia, had been jealous of her to no end.

"Hey, Lily!" James called, catching her eye as she walked into the shop. "Guess what? They want to give you a schedule change!"

"They do?" she groaned. It'd really suck if she wasn't on Thursday afternoon anymore; she had actually grown to like the time with James.

"Yep, and guess what else?"

"What?"

"I said, guess."

"Okay… you're getting a schedule change too."

"Not even close. You've been switched from Saturday morning to Sunday afternoon, and I've got Sunday afternoon."

"Two shifts a week together?" Lily was shocked. If they had two shifts a week together, then she'd be given more time to get to know him… more time for him to start stealing her heart. "That's great."

"I knew you'd think so." Lily just sighed and tied on her apron. Yes, she liked his company, but could she stand to fall in love? Why was she even thinking about falling in love? Maybe she should request a different schedule.

"You fancy him," Delaney said, grinning. She'd appeared next to Lily, scooping grounds into the machine.

"I do not!"

"Oh, please. You somehow manage to talk about coffee flirtatiously with him."

"That doesn't mean I want to spend all my time with him."

"Yes, you do. And I can help. I'll get you a date with him by next Thursday."

"How?"

"I'll make sure he asks you out. We have morning shift together on Wednesdays."

"I'd like to see you try."

And try she did. Delaney seemed to have the uncanny ability to drop perfectly timed hints about Lily's admiration for him, because on Thursday, James asked her out.

"Lily?" he said, breaking the silence of the empty shop.

"Yes?" she asked, pausing her refill of the pastry window.

"Would you like to go on a date?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, a thousand thoughts running through her head. "I- uh-" She could feel her face burning, and looked down, embarrassed. A curtain of red hair was draped over her face, and she dared a peek at James, who was uncharacteristically serious looking. "Yes," she said, almost sheepishly, and moved her head up to look at him. Her hair fell back, still in her face, but no longer covering her eyes. James moved toward her, and for a second, Lily thought he was going to kiss her. But all he did was smile and push the rest of her hair out of her face.

"Give me your number, then, and we'll find a time."

Lily reached out, found a napkin, and scribbled out the digits. "Here," she said, and handed it to him.

* * *

"Honestly Lily, why are you so nervous?" Marlene sighed as she watched her friend pacing the room.

"I don't know!" Lily said fretfully, stopping her pacing just long enough to look at Marlene. It was pointless, the way she was so concerned about her date. She hardly ever was this nervous for a date, even a first one.

date, even a first one. It could be much worse, she reminded herself. It wasn't a blind date, at least. Lily thought that nothing could possibly be worse than a blind date.

"You know him plenty well," Alice said. "And you like him. You should be excited."

"If you say that one more bloody time, Alice, I'm going to make you go on this date for me!" Lily yelled.

"Oh," said Alice, her face falling in mock concern. "Frank won't be pleased."

"Can we keep the Frank talk to a minimum?" Marlene asked.

"You chose to dorm share with me," Alice reminded her, and Marlene gave an overly dramatic sigh.

"If only I could take that decision back!"

"You're not helping!" Lily snapped at them, slumping into a chair.

"And how should we be helping, dear?" asked Alice.

"I dunno. Advice."

"Okay. First of all, don't slump like that," Marlene instructed. "Second, stop being so nervous! You know James, you fancy James, and you're going on a date with James. What could be better?"

When Lily couldn't think of any response, Marlene just nodded. "Exactly! Now leave, 'cause you don't want to be late."

* * *

As promised, James was waiting at the flower garden just a few steps away from Lily's dorm. He was dressed nicely, in navy blue pants and a light blue shirt. His glasses were straight, but his hair was as messy as ever.

"Couldn't flatten it for the life of me," he told her when her gaze had rested too long on the mass of hair. "I should probably say hello, shouldn't I?"

"You should," Lily agreed, smiling.

"Hello, Lily."

"Hi, James."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said. Letting Alice do her long red hair in a braid of som sort wasn't a mistake. Marlene had convinced her to wear a green top the same colour as her eyes, and a knee-length black skirt.

"Ready to go?" James asked.

"I wouldn't have come out here if I wasn't."

James led her to his car, and she breathed in the sweet evening air of summer turning to fall.

The date was perfect. A perfect cafe to eat in, nice but not fancy, hardly any awkwardness, and easy jokes and flirting. Lily thought that she would wake up and discover this was a dream, but she never did.

"See you Sunday, Lily," James told her as he dropped her off by the flowers.

"Afternoon shift it is," she agreed.

"Alright, well, bye."

"Good-night," Lily told him, her soft voice floating in the silent air. And then James leaned forward, to her face, and Lily thought he was going to kiss her for a heart-stopping moment until- he brushed his lips against her cheek. Lily wouldn't say she was disappointed, but after the moment of expecting a full-mouth kiss…

Lily, with all her courage, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	2. Sugar Quills

**Written for Hogwarts forum Jilytober.**

 **Canon moments: the moment Lily realised she no longer hated James**

* * *

Lily and James sat facing each other in their dorm room, legs crossed on the floor. A single sheet of parchment lay between them, daring them to finish its task. James was chewing on the tip of his quill, and Lily was racking her brain for ideas. How any other heads had ever managed to write a rounds schedule, she didn't know.

"Is that a sugar quill?" she asked finally. She'd wanted to ask as soon as he'd put the quill in his mouth, but had kept quiet. Now, however, there was a silence, and it needed breaking.

"A sugar quill? No," said James, taking it out of his mouth. "Actual habit of mine. I don't even like sugar quills."

A burst of laughter escaped Lily, and she straightened up quickly.

"What?" James asked indignantly.

"Of all the people I'd expect to not like sugar quills, Potter, you're the last on that list."

"And after all these years of trying to make you laugh, all I had to do was tell you I don't like sugar quills?"

"Probably," Lily admitted. They lapsed back into silence, trying to solve the puzzle that lay before them.

"Alright, I give up," James announced, setting down his quill. "I'll just take over for Moony on the sixteenth, and we can be done."

Lily looked at him strangely for a moment or two, then back down at the parchment. James had just volunteered to do more work than he needed to do. That wasn't like the James she thought she knew. That James thought work was beneath him, and wouldn't even think about taking an extra night of rounds.

"Are you sure? I can take that day," Lily offered, testing him. Would he give up the workload to her, or keep it for himself?

"No, I can do it. He's my friend, isn't he?"

"Yeah…"

"And I help my friends."

James Potter, helpful? Lily found this hard to believe. But then again, when had she ever seen him not helping his friends? Never. James always helped his friends. It was one of those things you wouldn't notice at first, because everyone helps their friends. But James didn't even hesitate to help. Did Sirius as him to hang up streamers in the common room? He didn't need to know why, but there he would be, hanging up streamers. And, yes, James did have his flaws, but didn't everyone? He was no longer the arrogant toerag from second year, and chances were, he hadn't been for a long time. Lily was just too stuck in the past to accept it: James Potter wasn't that bad. In fact, he could even be a good person.

"Okay, yeah, we'll do that," Lily agreed.

"Perfect." James scribbled his own name into the time, and handing the parchment to Lily.

" _Geminio!_ " Lily cast her wand at it, and more than enough copies exploded from the parchment. James rose from his spot, glancing at a clock. Maybe he has Quidditch practise, Lily thought.

"See you later, Evans," he called as he left.

"It's Lily," she corrected him.

"What?"

"My name. It's Lily."

"Oh. OH. See you later… Lily."

"You too, James."


	3. Surprise

**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **Assignment #5: Muggle Art, Task 1. Write about a private and poignant moment between two lovers.**

 **The Insane House Challenge: 56. (Pairing) Lily/James**

 **365 Challenge: 186. (Location) Hogwarts**

 **WC: 860**

* * *

"Pst, Lily, wake up."

"Not now," Lily groaned, not fully awake.

"Yes now. I have a surprise. Also, I didn't break the locking spell, you left the door open."

"What?" Lily rolled over, opening her eyes. She looked at her clock. It was four in the morning. On a Saturday. And she was being woken up. What made James think he could do this to her? They'd spent the past five months sharing a dorm; he knew she would hate this.

"Just get up."

"No."

"Please?"

"Why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you, that's why."

"Can I least stay in my pajamas?"

"Sure. Just make sure you wear a coat." James left her room, closing the door behind himself. Lily grumbled as she left the comfort of her bed and pulled on a large winter cloak and shoes.

She emerged from the room to find James on the sofa, wide awake. It was almost insulting to see him so alive in the morning, when she could hardly walk straight. Her hair, she was sure, was almost as messy as his, and she probably looked like she'd been attacked by a troll.

James stood up, plucking a Gryffindor striped hat from the coffee table and placing it on Lily's head. Even through her sleep-groggy mind she registered that it was James' hat.

He led Lily out of the dorm and down the corridor, letting her wake up more on the way. They exited the castle, into the cold air. Lily was thankful for the hat, and pulled it further down over her ears.

"It's still dark out!" she exclaimed, looking up to the sky, where a few scarce stars were visible.

"That's the point," James said, smirking. They walked across the grounds, holding hands, cold grass crunching beneath their feet. Halfway there, Lily realised they were going towards the Quidditch pitch.

James took her through the locker rooms, taking his broom off its hook on the wall.

"Did you wake me up this early just to play Quidditch with you?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her to protect from the cold.

"No," James said, letting the broom hover next to him. "Climb on."

Lily stepped over the broom handle, and James sat in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, partly for safety and partly for warmth. He kicked off the ground, and they soared into the air, circling the pitch.

Soon, James flew over the stands, leaving the Quidditch pitch.

"Are you sure this is allowed?" Lily asked.

"It's not like we're landing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest or anything."

Lily gazed upward, surprised at how much the sky had lightened so quickly. A sunrise was already being promised over treetops of the Forest. James flew in circles in the cold air, Lily's hair flying out behind them. The cold stung against her cheeks, and she couldn't feel her ears, but Lily had to admit the view was breathtaking.

Slowly at first, the sunrise began. The treeline glowed orange, and the clouds were dyed pink. The stars twinkled out of sight, and rays of sunlight fell on the ground below. James spun around so they were facing the school, and Lily gasped. The sunlight was just starting to hit the castle, and the shadows and light played games on the walls. The reflected glared in the windows, too bright to look at. The Great Lake gleamed and glistened, rippling yellow as the sun continued its ascent.

James circled a few more times before landing again, in the middle of the Quidditch pitch.

"Wow..." Lily breathed. "That was amazing."

She and James went back into the locker room, Lily silent with awe. James hung his broom back on its hook, then turned to Lily.

"So... Did you like it?"

"Yes. Almost worth waking up this early." Lily smirked at him.

James turned toward the door, ready to go back into the comfort of the castle, but Lily grabbed his sleeve and spun him around so they were facing each other. She leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. He returned the embrace, and kissed her again. James moved his hands to her hair, running his fingers through it. Lily pushed toward him, and he backed into the wall. Time seemed to stop for them as they continued to kiss. The only proof of its passage was the sun, now creeping in through the high windows of the locker room.

They finally had to stop, mainly to catch their breath, but also because breakfast was likely to start soon and Lily was still in her pajamas, a good time later. Lily straightened her shirt and dawned her cloak, which had come off at some point, and followed James out onto the grounds. James grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lily smiled, her cheeks and nose already going red with the cold.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" she asked, teasing.

"I'll bring your breakfast up to the dorm," James promised, as Lily yawned.


End file.
